The Docks
by Linkie
Summary: The docks can change everything in a relationship...two people meet and share a moment there.


THE DOCKS

A/N: Here is an old short story I wrote last year, when I was bored. I hope you'll like it, but I'm not even sure if I still do... It's again about S it seems I can't get them out of my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from the TV show Higher Ground! But I own this story. It's better than nothing…

Summary: Two people meet at the docks…

* * *

Shelby was sitting alone at the docks one night of full moon, thinking of what had happened that day. She was particularly thinking of Juliet and Scott and the way they acted around her. They had made fun of her again and she had hated it. She hated this group 'Cliffhangers' even more, she thought they were all stupid and uninteresting. Maybe except Daisy, the newbie…this one was special and wiser that the others…

It was a warm nice night and she could feel the soft wind brushing against her skin. As thoughts about her stepfather came into her mind, she decided to take a swim in the lake. She detested thinking too much; it eventually automatically came to Walt. She stripped off all her clothes and slipped into the cold water. She swam until she reached the middle of the lake and dove into the water.

Half sitting in his bed, Scott couldn't sleep. They still were the same nightmares, with the skank. Feeling that it was useless in trying to fall asleep, he got up and went in the direction of the docks, his favourite spot. While walking he began to think of the events of the day: started a fight with a guy who wouldn't let him pass in front of him in the line at lunch, being mean to Ezra in group, made fun of Shelby with Juliet, yelling at Shelby in class, and talking harshly to Shelby at dinner when she hadn't said a thing, for once. It seemed that he was passing his nerves on Shelby. He didn't understand why he was so mean towards her. Of course she had her moods but she wasn't so terrible. He sat on the bench deep in thoughts, not even noticing that someone's clothes were at his feet.

Shelby's head pop out of the water, water trickling on her face. She closed her eyes softly, enjoying the moment of peace she was having. She swam back towards the spot she was at the beginning and noticed a figure in the dark night. She began panicking, hoping it wasn't a counselor….because if it was the case, she was going to be in big trouble.

Scott heard a splash and looked ahead, trying to figure out what had just happened. Could someone be in the water? He wondered, getting up to have a better look. That's when he saw her, swimming back. She appeared to be naked and hadn't seen him, yet. He smiled to himself, looking at her intensely and coughed.

Shelby stood in the lake, covering her body with her hands, which was futile…he couldn't see anything in this obscurity. But still…she felt very uneasy. "Who's out there?" She asked quietly, her voice trembling slightly.

"Shelby?" Scott asked unsure. He wasn't sure it was her voice but it looked like hers.

"Scott? Is that you?"

"Yes. What are you doing out there?"

"I could ask you the same question." She pointed out; feeling a little better at ease, now that she knew it was him.

"Right." He coughed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Excuse me? I just came here to be alone, and there you are…taking a swim. Aren't you a little cold?"

"Yes." She admitted, biting her bottom lip. How was she going to go out of the water with him there? Scott grinned when he saw her clothes at his feet.

"You've gone naked?"

"Shut up!" He looked at her playfully and chuckled a little.

"Come on…go out, you're gonna be sick otherwise." He said kindly. "I'll turn around if you want?" He offered with a smirk, he could always glimpse at her when she'll dress back…

"Okay. And please no peeping!"

"Like I would want to see you!"

It took only a few minutes for Shelby to go out of the water and pull back her clothes. She wiped her face with a tissue and sat down on the bench where Scott was standing. She turned him around by placing a hand on his shoulder. Scott flinched at her touch, startled.

"Sorry." Shelby whispered softly, pulling her hand away quickly.

"That's okay, you just surprised me." He said with a small smile. Shelby smiled back relaxing a little.

"So…that's where you come when you want to be alone?"

"Um, um. I guess it's the same for you?"

"Yes. I like this place."

"Me too. Why are you here tonight?"

"Oh, uh I couldn't sleep." She blushed a bit, smiling shyly as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, me too." He whispered confidently, closing the little gap that was between their bodies. He noticed her hair were far from dry and sighed. "Your hair is completely wet."

"I know, I don't care."

"Well…I do. Look Shelby, um, about what I said to you today…"

"You mean treating me a 'skank' or 'used car'?"

"Yeah, both." He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair again. "I am sorry, really. I didn't mean what I said."

"Thank you." She said sincerely, lifting her hand to brush a strand out of her face. Scott caught her hand in his before she could put it behind her ear and did her work. Shelby closed her eyes, listening as his breathe came upon her mouth. "Scott-" Scott cut her off before she could go any further and caught her soft lips in a tender kiss. Shelby allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Scott became more passionate, running his hands all over her body before gripping her waist tightly, showing her all the passion he had inside. That's when Shelby pulled away gently but firmly. She looked dazedly at him as he regained composure.

"Sorry."

"Scott, listen…I don't know if that's a good thing. We're both not in our normal state an-"

"Where is the harm of just kissing innocently?"

"I don't think your actions were so innocent. Please, it'd be better if you left me alone."

"Why?"

"Damn! Because we're supposed to hate each other! That's why! And here you are, showing me things I never thought I would have witness from you! I don't know if I can trust you."

"Do you really hate me?"

"I am afraid of being hurt again, okay?" She snapped harshly, as tears began flowing down from her eyes. Scott noticed at once and approached her. He wrapped her in a hug, and stroked her hair smoothly. He then released her and looked into her eyes again. He so badly wanted to kiss her again. But for some unknown reason, he didn't. Instead, he caressed her cheeks softly, wiping the dry tears.

"I will never hurt you on purpose Shelby, I swear to you." He said gently. She nodded and closed her eyes, taking in the moment. Scott cupped his hands around her beautiful face and leaned over. He kissed her very slightly at first, not wanting to be blunt with her. But Shelby obliged him with more pressure and deeply kissed him back. Somehow taken aback at first Scott responded quickly to her need. After a moment, the urge for air was too strong and they were forced to pull away. Shelby smiled at him softly and Scott relaxed, seeing she was fine, and smiled back. Her smile faded when she felt the cold wind brushing her shoulders and shivered slightly. Scott felt it too, only on his face.

"We should go back to the campus; it's pretty chilly her. Come on." He put his jacket on her bare shoulder (she was only wearing a top) and she smiled gratefully at him. He held his hand out and led her towards the buildings, intertwining their fingers together. They only stopped and unlaced their fingers when they found themselves in front of the girls' dorm. Scott wrapped his strong arms around her waist gently and leaned down to kiss her again. It was like they couldn't stop themselves from making one being. When they simultaneously broke the kiss, they just stood looking into each other's eyes with passion and amazement. They fitted so well together. Scott hugged her closer to his chest and drowned himself in the sweet vanilla scent of her hair. She smelled like candies he ate when he was a little boy. It actually remembered him of her mother. Lost in his thoughts Scott didn't notice Shelby looking up at him questionably.

"Scott, I think we should get back inside now…before someone realizes that we're gone. I really don't want to be on shuns for the rest of the week."

"You're right. But do you think we could…like coming back soon or later at the docks… together I mean?"

"Sure, why not? I'd be very happy to go there again with you."

"Good." He smiled brightly at her and kissed her cheek softly. "Good night Shelby."

"Night Scott." Shelby entered the dorm, quietly closing the door behind them and sighing happily. She didn't exactly know what had happen but she had liked every moment.

-----------------------

Morning Breakfast Table

All the Cliffhangers were sitting at the table in the dining room eating their breakfast, all except Scott. Shelby looked up as if she had felt his presence as he walked in and took a tray, then headed for the table. Their eyes met for a furtive second and Shelby dropped her gaze into her meal. She wondered if he really wanted to be her 'friend', even after last night events. She felt her mouth allowing a smile as he went to sit next to her. Juliet noticed and couldn't help but slid a comment.

"Well, well Shelby. You know how to waste your time, don't you? Scott would never want askank as a girlfriend, wouldn't you Scott?" Scott threw her an angry look and decided to defend Shelby.

"Shut up Jules. First of all, I'm not a toy and I don't like you fighting for me like I was a piece of meat. And Shelby's not a skank. Don't talk shit about people when you don't know them."

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Jerk!" Juliet said mad at his reaction.

Shelby looked over at Scott and smiled a bit. "Thank you Scott."

"You're welcome." He smiled back, putting his hand on top of hers under the table.

Juliet sat there too shocked. Scott had changed of clan in less than one day. She was supposed to be the one sitting next to him and being touched by him…not that whore! She looked over at the others. Daisy, the newbie was clearly laughing, not ashamed at all. Even Auggie was containing a smile. She couldn't stay here and see them making fun of her. She ran out of the cafeteria and headed back to the dorm and into the bathroom crying.

Shelby was sitting alone on a bench, thinking of nothing in particular. In fact, she was hoping Scott would join her, once he'd be freed from his duties. She felt two hands on her shoulders, it was him. "Hey, you!" Scott smiled at her and sat down next to her, pretty close. He gave her a quick sweet kiss. She cuddled against him and he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her hair. Shelby put her head on his chest, listening to his heart beatings quietly and they both rested there, looking at the sun rising behind the mountains.

THE END!

* * *

Sorry, I know that was bad…but I knew that if I hadn't put it on ff, I would have been kinda sad… Please R&R! Even if it's to tell me it's very, very unpleasant!

Linkie.


End file.
